With the development and maturity of the audio and video processing technology, video conferences based on the audio and video processing technology are emerging. Conference calls become an important part of a terminal product combination of all enterprises. Therefore, multimedia conferences integrating the advanced IP application program and the high-definition audio and video technology may improve user experiences, and finally brings about positive effects on commercial exchanges and procedure management. VoIP phones at the current market provide audio and video conferences which generally integrate multiple paths of audio and video data received by a local phone. Data of other third-party application generally employs the protocol, data format and transmission mode thereof, and thus the data may be encrypted sometimes. Therefore, the data may not be directly used at the VoIP phone end. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of audio and video data processing in a Skype application in the prior art.